1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a vehicle sun roof, and more particularly to a safety device for a vehicle sun roof which employs a switch for detecting the position of the sun roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vehicle sun roof, a sliding panel is assembled with a frame so as to open and close the sun roof. The frame for the sun roof is fixed within an opening in the vehicle roof, and the sliding panel is opened and closed by a driving apparatus which is mounted on a portion of the roof located to the front or the rear of the frame for the sun roof.
In such a type of sun roof, a safety device is provided for stopping the driving apparatus just before the sliding panel reaches its fully closed position, thereby preventing the hand of a passenger from being accidently caught upon the closing of the sliding panel. However, in the conventional safety device a detecting switch on the vehicle roof is generally closed by engagement with a projecting portion provided on a driving cable connected to the sliding panel. The position at which to attach the detecting switch is determined by taking into consideration the position of the projection portion on the driving cable when the sliding panel is in the fully closed position. Therefore, the detecting switch must be necessarily disposed separately from the driving apparatus. As a result, assembly of the sun roof and wiring for the detecting switch within the limited attaching space of the vehicle roof is difficult. In addition several roof elements must be removed in case of repair.